Pierre DesRuisseaux
Pierre DesRuisseaux (July 7, 1945 - January 18, 2016) was a Canadian poet, who served as Canadian Parliamentary Poet Laureate. Life DesRuisseaux was born in Sherbrooke, Quebec. He graduated with a degree in philosophy from the Université de Montréal. DesRuisseaux wrote the Livre des proverbes québécois and Dictionnaire des expressions québécoises, chosen by the Quebec Association for Intercultural Education as a work representative of Quebec's popular culture. On 18 January 2016, he died at the age of 70. In 2017, it was revealed that in his volume of French language poetry, Tranches De Vie, DesRuisseaux had plagiarized a number of English language authors, including Maya Angelou, Dylan Thomas, Louis MacNeice, Charles Bukowski, Ted Kooser, and Tupac Shakur. For some critics, the notion of plagiarism appears doubtful in this case.Kevin Lambert, "Pierre DesRuisseaux, plagiaire!", Liberté. Art & Politique, 319 (March 2018), 73; Thierry Bissonnette and Lucien Pelletier, "Pierre DesRuisseaux: la paille et la poutre", Spirale. Arts, lettres & sciences humaines, 263 (Winter 2018), 6-9. Writing Speaker of the Canadian Senate, Noel Kinsella, said about DesRuisseaux: "His career-long fascination with Canada's literary traditions and history make him an excellent choice to engage us, as Canadians, in dialogue about the importance of verse in our national culture." Recognition DesRuisseaux won the Governor General's Award for French language poetry in 1989 for his collection Monème. He was nominated for the Governor General's Award for English to French translation in 1996 for Contre-taille, an anthology of translated poetry by English Canadian writers. DesRuisseaux was named the 4th Canadian Parliamentary Poet Laureate on April 28, 2009. Publications Poetry *''Le noyau''. Montreal: L'aurore, 1975. *''Lettres''. Montréal: L'Hexagone, 1979. *''Ici la parole jusqu'à mes yeux''. Trois-Rivières, QC: Ecrits des forges, 1980. *''Soliloques''. Montréal: Moebius / Triptyque, 1981. *''Moneme: poesie''. Montreal: Hexagone, 1989. *''Lisières: poésie''. Montreal: Hexagone, 1994. *''Storyboard: poésie''. Montreal: Hexagone, 1996. *''Mots de passe''. Saint-Hippolyte, QC: Éditions du Noroît, 1998. *''Graffites; ou, Le rasoir d'Occam''. Montréal: L'Hexagone, 1999. *''Journal du dedans''. Montréal: L'Hexagone, 2002. *''Graffiti: New poems in translation''. Montreal: DC Books, 2002. *''Personne du plus grand nombre''. Montreal: Hexagone, 2003. *''L'autre côté de l'horizon''. Montreal: Hexagone, 2006. *''Chakras''. Montréal: Éditions du Noroît, 2008. *''Chemin du miracle''. Montréal: Éditions du Noroît, 2010. *''Tranches de vie''. Montréal, QC: Éditions du Noroît, 2013. *''Embellie: suivi de, Sang froid''. Montréal: Éditions du Noroît, 2015. Translated *''Contre-taille: poèmes choisis de vingt-cinq auteurs canadiens-anglais''. Montreal: Triptyque, 1996. *''Hymnes à la grande terre: rythmes, chants et poèmes des Indiens d'Amérique du Nord-Est''. Montréal: Triptyque / Bordeaux, France: Le Castor Astral, 1997. Edited *''Croyances et pratiques populaires au Canada français''. Montreal: Editions du Jour, 1973. *''Le p'tit almanach illustré de l'habitant''. Montreal: L'aurore, 1974. *''Dictionnaire de la météorologie populaire au Québec''. Montreal: L'aurore, 1976. *''Magie et sorcellerie populaires au Québec''. Montreal: Triptyque, 1977. *''Dictionnaire des proverbes québécois''. Montreal; Typo, 1977. *''Le livre des expressions québécoises''. Ville La Salle, QC: Hurtubise HMH, 1979. *''Le livre des pronostics : dictons, croyances et conjurations du temps au Québec''. Montreal: Hurtubise, 1982. *''Le petit proverbier : proverbes français, québécois et anglais''. Montreal: Bibliothèque Québécoise, 1997. *''Trésor des expressions populaires : petit dictionnaire de la langue imagée dans la littérature québécoise''. Anjou, PC: Fides, 2015. *''Dictionnaire des proverbes, dictons et adages québécois: avec les équivalents français et anglais''. Montreal: Bibliothèque Québécoise, 2018 Except where otherwise noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Pierre DesRuisseaux, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 20, 2019. See also *List of Canadian poets References External links ;Poems *Pierre DesRuisseaux at the Parliament of Canada website ;Books *Pierre DesRuisseaux at Amazon.ca ;About *Pierre DesRuisseaux in the QWF Literary Database *Will Storr, "'Plagiarists never do it once': meet the sleuth tracking down the poetry cheats" at The Guardian Category:1945 births Category:2016 deaths Category:20th-century Canadian poets Category:Canadian male poets Category:Governor General's Award-winning poets Category:Canadian Poets Laureate Category:Writers from Sherbrooke Category:Canadian translators Category:21st-century Canadian poets Category:Canadian poets in French Category:20th-century translators Category:21st-century translators Category:20th-century Canadian male writers Category:21st-century Canadian male writers Category:Canadian male non-fiction writers Category:French-language poets Category:20th-century poets Category:Canadian poets Category:Poets